a simple drink after work
by demonicfang90
Summary: what started out as a simple drink after work soon esclated int0 something more. Rated M for future Chapters Slight AU, FemSlash Fang/Lightning


A/N so this is my first fan fiction please tell me how i did it is rated M for future chapters. this one prolly won't be a long one maybe 3-4 chapters no guarentees on when i will write them also au and OoC. always looking for ideas. also could use help in betaing. enjoy and remeber to review.

It started with a simple drink after work. She had had a long day and needed to relax. She wondered to herself "why am I always the one to train the new recruits." she took a sip of her beer and sighed. "all they ever do is complain about how tough training is and needing a break." another sigh. So lost in her thoughts she didn't even notice someone had sat next to her.

"Hey sunshine, hard day I take it?" Fang said. " you know if your grip gets any tightah on that bottle it'll shatter." lightning jumped slightly on the inside but didn't let it show. "Hey Fang when did you get here?" she went to get up and stumbled slightly. Fang caught her. "You ok" all she did was nod.

Fang did something to her she couldn't quite put her finger on it but every time they touched it sent chills all thru her body her heart raced she got all hot and felt it was hard to breathe. "Alight" Fang signaled to the bar tender for a couple shots. The bartender placed to shot glass on the table and started to pour a liquid lightning wasn't all to familiar with. "Leave the bottle."

"'ere drink up" she Said with a smile. Something Lightning didn't need to be told twice. She brought the glass to her lips and emptied it of the dark liquid. She coughed as it went burning down her throat. She look over towards Fang and caught her eyes. She tried to turn away but just couldn't. "were her eyes always that green? Her lips look so soft." Subconsciously she licked her bottom lip. "I just want to kiss her" Lightning's eyes started to wander. From the curves of fangs lips to her neck, lingering a moment on her breasts. They seemed perfect nice and firm. Big but not to big.

"Enjoying yourself there sunshine?" she said with a smirk. "Shit I was caught." lightning looks away quickly a slight blush on her cheeks. "well I didn't really hide it damn alcohol" she thought."O look she's blushing" Fang said teasingly. "Shut up Fang" lightning huffed. Then got up to walk away staggering slightly. Fang grabbed her arm "Let go" lightning hissed. "Light wait" before she could react she found a pair of lips pressed against hers. She couldn't decide whether to smack fang for invading her space or to deepen the kiss.

Her body said one thing but her head said another. Finally she gave in. Put her arms around fangs neck and pulled her closer. This was something she had wanted for a long time not that she would admit it. Reluctantly they pulled apart. Her body aching for more, more of fangs touch. She had to get out she needed air, she wasn't thinking straight. All she thought about was fang, fang and her body. Her long tan muscular legs.

Her thoughts were interrupted by another kiss was more intense then the previous one. Full of want and need. Fang licked light's lower lip asking permission to enter. Which was readily given. Their tongues dancing around one another. They pulled apart gasping for air. Fang Then smiled and pulled lighting up and out of the bar. "Put that on my tab."

She just kept pulling Lightning. "Fang, where are you taking me." Light said slightly out of breath. Fang just put her finger up to her lips "Just wait You'll see" and with that she ushered her into the car. They drove in silence. Lighting could catch the quick glances Fang gave her. The lust in her eyes was unmistakeable. She shifted in her seat slightly already feeling the heat between her legs.

"Seriously Fang where are we going?" Fang Looked towards lightning and smiled. "impatient aren't we." Lightning Scoffed "No i just want to know where i'm being taken. it's not like i really had a choice in the matter you practically forced me into the car." Fang Laughed " you didn't seem to put up much of a fight where is your normal prowess."

A/N so there you have it i maybe be editing this chap a bit. Like i said at the beginning OoC. i will try to stick to them but since i am not them there are gonna be times when i won't also alcohol changes people so yea. review review also i wanna put this in the Flaire or Got FLight sub catagory but i can't seem to figure that out. any help would be apprieciated. also i'm horrible at spelling


End file.
